


Офигительный!

by Megara_Masharella



Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara_Masharella/pseuds/Megara_Masharella
Summary: Насколько Луччи офигительный...
Relationships: Kaku/Rob Lucci
Kudos: 2





	Офигительный!

Слэш

PG-13

Закончен

59

Мегара  
автор  
Пэйринг и персонажи:  
Роб Луччи/Каку, Роб Луччи, Каку, Паули  
Размер:  
Драббл, 1 страница, 1 часть  
Жанры:  
Юмор  
Эта работа была награждена за грамотность  
Описание:  
Насколько Луччи офигительный...  
Примечания автора:  
Написан был в благодарность одному человечку, любящему данный пейринг, за ее рисуночки)  
Публикация на других ресурсах:  
Уточнять у автора/переводчика  
Редактировать шапку

Смотреть работу в 7 сборниках  
Награды от читателей:  
Пока нет  
30 августа 2013, 15:10  
Каку всегда считал Луччи просто офигительным. Ведь он идеален во всем! Эта высокая статная фигура, это породистое лицо, эти шикарные волнистые волосы… Сильный, независимый, уверенный в себе и в справедливости, за которую он борется уже год за годом… Луччи просто совершенное божественное создание, призванное стать лучшим среди всех. Именно такой, как он, имеет право диктовать свою справедливость.  
Да, Луччи настолько офгительный, что это трудно описать словами. Он так часто заставляет сердце Каку то замирать, то наоборот пускаться в буйный пляс. Каку уже сбился со счету, сколько раз это с ним уже проделывали. Он просто не знает, что от него ожидать. Луччи непредсказуем, как кот. Он может подолгу принимать безразличный холодный вид, но потом внезапно накинуться с такой страстью и нежностью, что ты даже не знаешь, что думать. И не поддаться его власти просто невозможно. Коты ведь тоже мнят себя царями, но, когда им нужно внимание, они способны снизойти до нас, смертных, подойти, помурлыкать, потереться… Но и тут нельзя расслабляться – кто сказал, что кот не может тут же изменить свое решение? Кто сказал, что он не может укусить, сделать больно и обидеть своей резкой переменой настроения?  
Каку ко всему привык. Он готов терпеть сколько угодно укусов, лишь бы взамен он был именно тем, чье внимание хоть иногда так необходимо Луччи. Ведь он такой… офигительный…

Паули всегда считал Луччи офигительным. Потому что тот уже в конец офигел!  
Мало того, что за годы из знакомства Луччи ни разу не одолжил ему денег, так еще тот почему-то возомнил, что Паули обязан систематически прикрывать их с Каку крайне непристойные деяния. В свахи он не нанимался. А если уж и наняли, то дали бы денег! Ну, хоть немного!  
На подобные просьбы Луччи обычно пафосно помахивает рукой в жесте «кыш-кыш» и, беря в охапку удивленного Каку, не менее пафосно скрывается в каком-нибудь закутке. А ты Паули, мол, стой и сторожи. А потом еще приди и замети следы. Делать ему будто нечего!  
И еще Паули крайне бесит манера того разговаривать путем чревовещания. Ишь, ты! Не хочет он говорить с нами, смертными… В общем, одним словом – офигел!

Луччи всегда считал себя офигительным. Да настолько, что ему не требовалось даже об этом говорить. Чревовещание – это не столько служебное прикрытие, сколько попытка придать своему образу загадочность. Что, разумеется, очень офигительно!  
Луччи настолько офигительный, что ему все сходит с рук. В его присутствии с виду суровый Каку становится робким и наивным как мальчишка. Он готов терпеть от Луччи все. И при этом он не смеет возмущаться, когда Луччи переходит все допустимые рамки. Каку просто не может – он полностью в его власти.  
И даже этот дурачок Паули, непрестанно ворча и одаряя его всякими непечатными словами, готов идти у него на поводу, делать любую грязную работу.  
Луччи даже не требовалось смотреть на себя в зеркало и как-то рассматривать свои поступки. Он всегда уверен в том, что он офигительный.

Впрочем, пока не нашелся тот глупый безумец, который бы попытался его в этом переубедить…


End file.
